


They Will Rise Again

by ambivalentlangst



Series: The Legendary Event [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Faery AU, Gen, The Legendary Event, a darker version of voltron, and the paladins are magic!!!!, the lions are like actual lions, tw non explicit mentions of violence, very self indulgent but it's fine I have an excuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 17:46:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12846306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambivalentlangst/pseuds/ambivalentlangst
Summary: There is a legend spread across the world that makes wicked men quake, that is whispered to children to make them behave. The legend of the five warriors and their Queen, who make the elements bow to their will that ride on beasts that shake the earth with their stride. The legend of Voltron, the undisputed law of the land.





	They Will Rise Again

**Author's Note:**

> Created for the Legendary Event on tumblr, day 1 mythical/magical. Enjoy!

There were many things in the world to fear, at the time of the paladins. War, famine, plague. All good, sound things to be cautious towards, but there was something that kept wicked men awake at night with a deep, more visceral fear. A fear of soldiers that appeared out of the gloom on the backs of creatures from lands far away, warriors that could raze armies with a single sweep of a sword. The paladins and their mistress were the law of legend, that rose up to smite the the corrupt. Of course, from time to time there was doubt.

The paladins had not been sighted in years, they were only a myth meant to keep children from doing wrong. It was always those who didn’t believe that disappeared with nothing to mark that they’d ever been at all but perhaps a few drops of blood followed by claw marks spanning the length of whole walls. Though mysterious, the faery warriors and their queen were the true force that kept criminals in line. Monarchs came and went, war fell to prosperity and back into war again. The paladins never faded.

There were conflicting accounts of the legend. Some said they rode lions, were nothing more than light that clung to the great, bounding beasts. Others declared them gods, with claws that could rip through steel like parchment and roars loud enough to make the earth tremble. Neither were entirely true, neither were false. Their steeds were lions, ferocious creatures that believed the laws of virtue were only second to their paladin. It was them that gave what were once mere humans power, but without the humans they would only be wild animals that killed without cause. The bond between paladin and lion changed the humans, who had worked together to befriend such powerful creatures. Eventually, colors had come to describe the unit of prowess each pair presented.

Yellow.

A massive lion that held a warrior just as impressive, dark and strong with power enough to crush a man in his hands alone. The earth bowed to his whim, brute strength compacted into a single man. 

Green.

Small, petite by many accounts. She was dangerous, often underestimated. Nature listened to her call, as she slashed an opponent to pieces with swift, devious attacks that somehow found perfect balance between lashing out and protecting what was needed. 

Red.

The most vicious, with a lion that moved like a forest aflame touched by gusts of wind. He would force attack after attack with merciless brutality in bursts of fire that scorched to the bone with no water in sight.

Blue.

The most well rounded, fluid like the rapids of rivers. There and gone just as quickly as if he were a mere cloudburst of energy, the paladin of water that filled in cracks in defense and attack. Versatile, observant. No prey escaped his watchful eye, falling no matter how they tried to flee.

Black.

The leader, a fearsome creature that held galaxies within himself. His touch alone had the power of suns, could burn through someone with savage ease, bones and flesh melting like butter.

The queen.

The embodiment of all their power, their possibility, their achievements. She was the one who controlled justice, and if the queen set out against a target not even a god could possibly grant one salvation.

Together, they were Voltron. A force that fought for good, and eradicated all those who presented a stain on the purity of such an ideal. Voltron kept the world together, and had no problem obliterating all those who tried to split it apart.


End file.
